character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Shameimaru
|-|1= |-|2= Summary Aya Shameimaru (射命丸　文 Shameimaru Aya) is the main protagonist of Shoot the Bullet and Double Spoiler. She's Gensokyo's resident reporter, known for writing "slightly" exaggerated news articles about anything that happens in Gensokyo. She's very strong and is probably stronger than she shows since she sometimes "accidentally wins" battles while only meaning to cover a news story. She's also a Tengu that prided herself to be the "Fastest" in Gensokyo (in term of pure speed, anyway), and is overall a really strong character capable to occasionally win without trying to. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Aya Shameimaru Age: Over 1000 years Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Female Origin: Touhou Project Classification: Crow Tengu, Reporter, Newspaper Writer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Tengu and Avian Physiology, Improbable Weapon Proficiency, Enhanced Fanmanship, Acceleration, Counter, Combination Attacks, Flight, Danmaku, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; All Youkai embodies a phenomenon and will continue existing as long as the phenomenon is not explained or their existence is forgotten.), Regeneration (Low Godly), Forcefield Creation, Animal Manipulation (As shown here.), Air Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Resistance to Mind and Insanity Manipulation (Youkai can resist the effects of the True Moon which can drive humans insane and kill them if they look at it.), Non-Corporeal (Youkai's core is not their body but instead their mind, their body are also stated to be meaningless.), Soul, Mind, Empathic, Law and Physics Manipulation (All Youkai can control the world through physical and mental layers, the physical layer follows law of physics, the mental layer represents spiritual, emotion and mind.), Lunar Empowerment (As shown here.), Invisibility (As shown here.), History Manipulation (As shown here.), Enhanced Senses (Can see/sense someone coming from far away.), Earthquake Creation and Summoning (As shown here.), Limited Water Manipulation (As shown here.), Energy Amplification (As shown here.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Soul Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Time Stop (As shown here.), Limited Space-Time Manipulation (As shown here.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Can invoke the laws of weather and ends the current one.), Healing (As shown here.) Attack Potency: Unknown Speed: At least MFTL+ in terms of Combat and Reaction speed (Faster than Suika whose attack shattered all of Heavens which is at least 3.7107x10^152 times the size of observable universe in a night.), possibly Infinite (Should've been comparable to Remilia Scarlet, often called the fastest youkai in Gensokyo.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku, Kilometers with Rumor Collection Intelligence: Above Average (Has a above average IQ.) Weaknesses: Vulnerable to Possession, Mental and Spiritual attacks as she's a youkai. Others Standard Equipment: Her fan, camera, notebook, spell cards, and her crow pet. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Air Manipulation': Has the power to manipulate the wind, causing gales of incredible strength. She can also "listen" to the wind to collect rumors, a useful power given her job as a journalist. Skill Cards *'Domination Dash': Shrouding herself in the wind, she dashes forwards, with the wind around her deflecting most projectiles. *'Gale Fan': With a swing of her fan, she shapes the wind into blades. *'Gust Fan': Can swings her fan to create a gust of wind. *'Maple Fan's Wind': Can spins a tornado into existence and shoots it at her opponent, sweeping them into the air. *'Pelting in the Night': Can calls in a murder of crows that swarm and attack her opponent. *'Tengu's Downburst': Can touches down from the air to cause a powerful wind on contact with the ground, blowing her surroundings away. *'Tengu's Drumbeats': Can tries to jump onto her opponent's head to stomp on them. *'Tengu's Gravel': Using the wind, she launches rocks in her surroundings into the sky and then brings them down on her opponent later. *'Tengu's Mist Standing': Can creates a whirlwind that she can stand on. *'Tengu Tree-Felling': Can flies up into the air and launches a burst of wind behind her. *'Wind Sickle Veiling': Can armors herself in the wind and moves forwards, using the sharp winds around her to attack her opponent. Spell Cards *'Crow Sign "Daymare in the Dark Night"': Can calls upon a massive murder of crows that mobs her opponent. *'Demon Beast "Sickle Weasel Veiling"': Can shrouds herself with a protective armor of wind that slashes at opponents who get too close. *'Headwind "Route Forbidden to Man"': Can creates an intense wind that forces her opponent back and pelts them with flying objects. *'"Illusionary Dominance"': Her signature Spell Card. After knocking her opponent into the air, she flies around at high speeds to strike them again and again. *'Squall "Sarutahiko's Guidance"': Using the wind to propel herself at her top speeds, she dashes into her opponent. *'Thrust Sign "Tengu's Macroburst"': While in the air, she fires a powerful series of wind shots downwards. *'Tornado "Guidepost for the Advent of the Divine Grandson"': Can shields herself with a large tornado that throws anyone caught in it into the sky. *'Whirl Sign "Maple Leaf Fan"': Can creates a large, vicious tornado that pulls her enemies into the sky. *'Wind Sign "Opening Wind of the Tengu Realm"': With a single swing of her fan, she launches a cyclone at her opponent. *'Wind Sign "Tengu Newspaper Deadline Day"': Can greatly increases her speed with the power of the wind. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Unknown Tier Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Youkai Category:Monster Girls Category:Bosses Category:Journalists Category:Speedsters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fan Users Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Animal Manipulators Category:Air Manipulators Category:Information Users Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Law Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Healers